The Dekomori Files
by PinkRaichu
Summary: From her chuunibyou perspective, Dekomori revisits the events of the anime, reflecting on her feelings for Rikka as she and Yuuta become closer. Later, Dekomori realizes her feelings for Nibutani and evaluates their relationship of rivalry and love.


**The Dekomori Files **

**Transmission 1**

Called forth from the transgressions of the ages, we felt an immediate bond when we met at the Electrical Ocean, both of us lone warriors on a quest for _raison d'être_. In this life, she was a peasant and I a wealthy marquis from a family of riches, elves' gold, and dragon's treasure. But we were sure that we had met in previous lives. We had fought together against orcs, Minotaur, Dementors … However, in this era, my fortune isolated me from her and most others- alone in my edifice, surrounded by gluttony, responsibility, and normalcy. That is, until I discovered the occult, the one thing that helped me escape from that cruel, mundane existence. And in discovering this world, I discovered her.

We started adventuring together, searching for the invisible boundary lines, the unforeseen horizon- the place where her estranged father lay waiting for his rediscovery. But she was much more experienced than me, having been through many more battles in this lifetime than I had. So I decided to devote myself to her and her teachings. She became my Master and I her faithful servant. I would follow her everywhere and anywhere. I let her lead me away from that life of disappointment and dissolution. And so, for two years, I followed her and her let fill me with reason, no matter how daring, perilous (or ridiculous) the tasks were.

She was my Master and her servant.

For two years.

Destiny. Love.

Two years.

Until he showed up.

It all started one afternoon when I was on a particularly important assignment. I was sending out war tactics to my troops, when I got a transmission from Master. From my beacon device, I heard Master say: "It's me. The Cardinal has moved into action. By Order of the Vatican Magical Society, the situation is yadda-yadda-yadda. Can we meet soon?" Translation: Rikka wanted me to join her club at the high school. As her servant, I had to follow this order. But it wasn't until a later transmission that I discovered that the famous Dark Flame Master was part of this allegiance! I had heard tales of his dark glory… If it wasn't for him, Master would have never been exposed to the world beyond! I owed him my gratitude, a debt more powerful than any wizard pact or summoning circle.

And it was because of this debt that I needed to gauge his abilities to see if he was worthy of Master's company. So I decided to sneak into his lair before dawn and test his instincts, to see how well his third eye worked in his sleep. Using my Mjonir Hammer, I articulated a stealth attack on him. He awoke and stared at me, rudely asking me who I was. How dare he show such disrespect to one of Master's underlings! I told him to introduce himself first, but he must have cast a Haste spell on himself because before I knew it, he had reached through my force field and made my Hammer useless (in other words, he tied my pigtails to the bedpost). He was powerful indeed! And grumpy. He obviously was not accustomed to waking up on early morning missions, having neglected his training for so long.

But I didn't want to anger him any more than I already had because I did not want to see the blackened wrath of the Dark Flame Master, even half asleep. Wriggling, I pretended to humble myself so that he would lift the curse. He reluctantly agreed and, once I had regained my strength, I stood up, striking my signature pose and proudly introducing myself as Master's servant, wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer, Dekomori Sanae… But as I finished my monologue, he produced a high-powered weapon from midair! He must possess the secret knowledge of Hammer Space!

Luckily, Master, as perceptive as ever, then interrupted the Dark Flame Master as she appeared through a portal (the window) and saved me the dishonor of losing against him. She apologized for his behavior, explaining that his mind had been deteriorated by the bureau. She was right; his green eyes lacked the sheen of someone who dealt with magic. I commented on his dead-commoner eyes and, irritated by this, he threatened to shoot me. I went on the offensive and sought to purify his heart with my Mjolnir Tornado… but he deflected the attack and shot it back at me, rendering me paralyzed! (Basically, the force of my spin attack caused my ankle-length pigtails to wrap themselves around my body, only my fingers free to squirm and wriggle for escape). I expected nothing less from the Dark Flame Master! But I was only caught off guard that morning because I was not expecting him to be powerful enough to counter my secret ability since his dark energy had been dormant for so many decades.

Another reason I took such great damage was because of the power of my own attack. I had practiced the Mjolnir Tornado many times, spinning and whirling in front of my (magic) mirror, sandbags tied to my long pigtails, their weight propelling me around in a spiral of velocity and hair. I had perfected it through hours of sweat, tears, and split ends. And it was this rigorous training that made me take such critical damage when hit by my own tenacious speed and strength stats. Despite his negligence, the Dark Flame Master still seemed to be able to release some minor attacks, but, as Master said, he now just another commoner.

Not a commoner in the sense of wealth or poverty, but in a magical sense. He no longer knew the joys and dangers of the other world. He was enslaved by the oppressions of modern day society. Sure, he may have had some talent with magic, but he lacked the conviction needed to be a warrior of the shaded realm. My sensors detected no threat. I honestly didn't think he was worthy of joining our esteemed Far-East Magical Napping Society, but Master wanted him there, so I needed to trust her judgment.

And as I said, even if he was now just a banal commoner, I was obliged to him because he was the one who originally introduced Master to the ways of darkness. I also thought that observing his behavior in the Far-East Magical Napping Society would be interesting and helpful to my practices. And so, he completed the acceptance ceremony and introductory trials, and joined the Far-East Magical Napping Society. What was the worst thing that could possibly happen by letting him join? Nothing could ever sever the bond between master and servant.


End file.
